My Last Breath
by Designation M
Summary: (Refined Version) This story is an alternate plotline of the Transformers: Prime 19th episode "Rock Bottom." It will be a portrayal of what might have happened if Jack did not reach Miko and Bulkhead in time. Note: Read the whole story.


**Greetings readers…**

**As you know it's been a while since I updated a story and I haven't been very motivated. Well, no more and I have a few ideas up my sleeve. Also, I'd like to acknowledge another reader who's basically reignited my motivation to keep publishing and updating, he goes by the username Ross R. **

**Now, I'm a Transformers fan, so I'll be doing stories on them. Here's my first everyone, enjoy.**

**Verbal Dialogue: "…"**

**Mental Dialogue: "[….]"**

_**Transformers: Prime**_

_Developed for television by Robert Orci & Alex Kurtzman and Duane Capizzi & Jeff Kline_

_Executive Producers: Roberto Orci & Alex Kurtzman and Jeff Cline_

_Episode 19 - Rock Bottom:_

It has been nearly 10 hours since she recklessly entered the cave, since she once again disregarded her own safety and got herself in deep trouble, again. This wasn't new but this time the stakes were higher, much higher. And now she was trapped, they were trapped, beneath the rubble of a collapsing mine and they were lucky to even be breathing. Even so, it was only a matter of time before the supply of oxygen runs out and suffocation will imminent, for those that need to breathe that is. Or worse, the mine could collapse completely and the crush the life out of the unfortunate ones who were caught in the first cave-in.

**8.5 hours prior to present…**

The rocks began to stop falling as Miko Nakadai got to her feet, coughing briefly as she did.

"_Did I do that?_" asked Bulkhead, looming over her.

"_Don't think so,_" answered Miko as she walked forward into the open cavern.

"_You ok?_" asked Bulkhead clearly worried.

"_Natch. What about you?_" asked Miko before turning her head and she instantly turned completely as she looked on in horror.

"_Peachy,_" said Bulkhead grimly as he continued to hold a gigantic boulder in place over his head, preventing it from falling and crushing both him and Miko. Bulkhead's devotion to protect his charge and best friend compelled him to use himself as a shield to prevent falling debris from harming Miko, it worked but a "heavy" price.

"_Whoa!_" exclaimed Miko.

"_Don't worry Miko, I got it under control,_" said Bulkhead assuring his charge, although he wasn't too certain himself.

"_What do you think caused the cave-in?_" asked Miko.

"_Who knows, I just hope Jack and Arcee are safe_ _cuz' we could definitely use an assist,_" remarked Bulkhead, knowing full well that he cannot hold the roof forever.

"_Keep raising that roof Bulk', I'll get us out of here,_" said Miko with confidence in her voice as she advanced towards the blocked exit of the cavern that she and her guardian were trapped in. She grabbed a large rock and moved it aside before moving on to a slightly larger one before repeating the process. In her attempt to create an escape route for herself and Bulkhead, Miko's mind began to wander.

"[_Oh man, this could be very bad. Heck, what am I thinking, this is beyond 'very bad!' Bulkhead is clearly stronger than he thought…but then again, we are here in the first place because I decided to rush in, over the mentioning of 'energon' and a good time. Real smooth, now we're stuck here, but I'm not going to give up, not now. I just hope Jack and Arcee didn't follow us._]"

Miko's stomach dropped as that horrible thought came to mind. She doesn't know whether Jack or Arcee followed her and Bulkhead into the mine or not; if they have, they could be trapped or hurt.

"[_Arcee could survive a cave-on no problem, but what about Jack? Oh no. What if he's hurt?! If he is, then this is totally my fault. I have to keep going! No time to waste._]"

Fearful for the safety her friend, Miko doubled her efforts as she continued to dig through the pile of rocks blocking the only way that would lead to freedom. Bulkhead looked on, slightly surprised at Miko's determination but worried of Miko's well-being. How long can Miko keep this up?

**3 hours prior…**

Miko gasped for air as she lifted another rock from the pile. She's been digging through the rubble for hours now and her efforts began to catch up to her. Her labored breathing turned into wheezing as she continued to work. Bulkhead took notice of this and he knew that Miko was beginning to wear herself out and the air in the mine was beginning to get thinner as Miko continued to push herself. Evidence of this took place when Miko dropped a rock she was lifting and she fell backwards.

"_Miko!_" shouted Bulkhead worriedly.

"_I'm feeling strong,_" said Miko as she tried to catch her breath.

"_No you're not,_" remarked Bulkhead.

"_I just need to…rest for a second, that's all,_" said Miko as she tried to get back on her feet, but as she did, she fell back down.

"_Miko, listen to me. There's no fresh air down here, if you use up the oxygen too fast…_"

"_We could suffocate!_" shouted Miko fearfully.

"_Not we, Miko. You. Autobots don't need to breath, remember?_"

"_Right. Smackdown in outer space, that was cool,_" said Miko weakly as she remembered the events when she first met the Autobots. "_Ok, what if I just…slow down, breathe…less?_" breathed Miko as she crawled back to the rock pile. Her attempts to slow her breathing only made her need for oxygen greater and Bulkhead knew this. Miko grabbed hold of another rock and tried to lift it, but it wouldn't budge; Miko just didn't have the energy despite her bold intentions.

"_No, you need stop. Now,_" ordered Bulkhead.

"_I can't Bulk, I have get you outta here,_" said Miko, short of breath. She kept trying to move the rock, but to no avail. Gasping for air, Miko collapsed on one of the rocks.

"_Miko, please. Don't worry about me,_" pleaded Bulkhead just as he grunted in effort of holding up the heavy ceiling of the mine. "_I'm fine._"

"[_Arcee, Jack, where ever you are, please hurry. I can't keep this boulder up forever and Miko isn't going to last much longer._]"

**1.5 hours prior…**

Bulkhead continued to keep the boulder from falling, but his strength was beginning to fail. Suddenly, a loud whirring noise began to fill the mine, awaking Miko and rekindling Bulkhead's efforts.

"_Do you hear that?_" asked Bulkhead, almost certain what the familiar noise was.

"_It sounds like…_" began Miko weakly.

"_Drilling! Gotta be Arcee and Jack,_" exclaimed Bulkhead. Being a former Wrecker and a Construction bot on Cybertron, the sound of drilling was all too familiar to him.

"_We're in here!_" called out Miko, her voice still weak from her efforts of digging. "_Here!_"

"_Miko, grab something and bang it on my foot. Can you do that?_" asked Bulkhead. Miko complied, she picked herself off the ground and picked up a rock. She weakly walked towards Bulkhead's left foot before she stopped.

'_I don't want to hurt you,_" said Miko fearfully.

"_I know it's hard to believe but I'm tougher than I look,_" said Bulkhead in amused way."_Now give it all you've got._"

Miko lifted the rock and slammed it on the base of what was the equivalence of Bulkhead's toe. The slam caused by the rock colliding with metal emitted a loud, blunt noise that echoed throughout the cavern. Miko channeled whatever strength she had left into continuing this laborious task.

**0.5 hours prior…**

Miko was exhausted and her whole body ached. She had been banging the rock on Bulkhead's foot for nearly an hour and the drilling continued to emit the sound of its function. Miko didn't how long she could keep this up, but she had if she and Bulkhead are going to make it out in one piece. She had to keep making noise in order to signal whoever was operating the drill.

"_Atta girl,_" cheered Bulkhead as Miko continued her grueling task.

Miko rested on her knees in order to maintain her energy, what was left of it. Suddenly, a loud metallic, hissing noise filled the room, alerting Miko from her drained daze.

"_What was that?_" asked Miko worriedly.

"_Nothing. Go on, keep banging!_" said Bulkhead quickly before groaned in discomfort. Miko slammed the rock once more before stopping again, noticing that Bulkhead was struggling.

"_Bulkhead, what's happening?! Tell me!_" shouted Miko desperately, but she already had an idea of what was happening. She silently prayed that she was wrong.

"_My arms, they're starting to give,_" informed Bulkhead grimly.

Horror flooded through Miko instantly before it was shown clearly on his face.

"_Does it hurt?_" asked Miko hopelessly, right before she gasped for air.

"_A little,_" answered Bulkhead before he noticed something: Miko appeared to be struggling to stand. "_Miko, are you ok?_" asked Bulkhead immediately, scared for his friend's well-being.

"_I'm…fine,_" answered Miko. She held her head as she began to feel woozy. Then Bulkhead began to strain again as smaller rocks started to fall.

"_Bulk…head!_"

"_Help's coming, we just gotta guide em' here. Hit me again,_" requested Bulkhead confidently, but Miko was so scared that she was rooted to the spot. "_Miko, do it!_"

Miko did as she was told and began to slam the rock again. She did it a few more times before she finally dropped the rock and she fell on her knees, completely worn-out and out-of-breath.

"_Are they any closer?_" asked Bulkhead hopefully.

"_I can't tell, the sounds all…_" gasped Miko as she walked towards the sound of the drilling. "_Freaky…in…here,_" finished Miko.

Finally, Miko's legs gave out, but she caught herself before she lay down on her back at Bulkhead's feet. She tried to catch her breath, but her wheezing made it clear that the air is at its thinnest. This alarmed Bulkhead, Miko was running out of time.

"_Hang in there Miko!_"

Suddenly, Bulkhead's sound receptors perked up as he heard the rocky wall began to break down. Someone big was digging through the mine wall and was digging fast. Hope was reignited in Bulkhead's spark as he began laugh triumphantly

"_Yes!_" shouted Bulkhead proudly.

"_Arcee…found…us,_" whispered Miko as she continued to struggle breathing, but then she gasped softly before she exhaled faintly and her breathing stopped.

Finally the rock wall broke through as its demolisher came into view. And the happy look on Bulkhead's face was short-lived when he heard a maniacal laugh, a sound that was familiar to him. Bulkhead's visage was now shaped into horror as he recognized the would-be rescuer.

It was Starscream.

"_Put any doubts of my allegiance to rest_" declared Starscream proudly. As Starscream looked into the cavern he just excavated, a look of surprise came upon his face when he saw both the Autobot Bulkhead and his human friend.

"_Miko, get behind me, now!_" Bulkhead ordered immediately as looked down at his charge, but fear filled his spark immediately when Bulkhead saw that Miko was not responding. She was still slumped down beneath him and lying very still. "_Miko? Miko!_" shouted Bulkhead but to no avail. It appeared that Miko has completely lost consciousness from exhaustion and lack of fresh air. Even the sound from Starscream breaking through the rock wall completely couldn't prod Miko from her comatose state.

"_Well well, if it isn't Bulkhead and his pet vermin?_" said Starscream ominously as he advanced towards Bulkhead._ "My, you do have your hands full, don't you Autobot?_" he derided as he looked down at Miko's still, unmoving form. Starscream smirked maliciously at this. "_Oh, I must say, she doesn't look so good. Isn't she supposed to be under your protection Autobot?_" said Starscream attempting to torment Bulkhead with his nefarious words.

"_Do what you want to me Starscream, but let the human go!_" pleaded Bulkhead desperately, but Starscream continued to smile at him, finding his pleas amusing and futile.

"_Let the human go? Whatever for? It appears she doesn't want to leave or can't at the matter,_" remarked Starscream as Bulkhead's face saddened. "_But you won't mind if I escorted her out of the mine myself, will you?_"

Rage began to swell in Bulkhead's spark when Starscream said this and he didn't hold it back.

"_NO! STAY AWAY FROM HER! MIKO!_" screamed Bulkhead as he attempted to lunge at Starscream but mentally stopped himself, should the mine collapse on top of him and Miko.

"_Oh, I'm afraid you are no in position to give me orders Autobot. And your little pet doesn't seem to hear you, but maybe she'll answer to me. You seem to enjoy being with the big robots Miko, so will you come with me to my master's warship? It's just full of big robots who will be 'dying' to have a spunky fleshling to play with, dead or alive_" Starscream asked with a sick grin on his face. Miko remained unresponsive, much to Starscream's amusement.

"_I'll take your 'deathly' silence as a positive response,_" said Starscream as he reached for Miko, but he was launched halfway across the cavern when Bulkhead kicked him, hard. Bulkhead struggled in order to keep the ceiling from falling after his assault. Starscream began to stir from his recent pummeling and he was not happy.

"_That's it Autobot!_" snarled Starscream as he picked himself up._ I will…_"

"_What?! You'll what Starscream?!_" remarked Bulkhead."_Make me bring the ceiling down on top of all us?!_" said Bulkhead in a challenging manner. "_Miko! Wake up!_" shouted Bulkhead as he tried to stir Miko from unconscious state, but she remained unresponsive. Bulkhead began to feel great hopelessness and despair, starting to fear the worst, that he failed to protect his best friend when she needed him most. Starscream knew this and he was clearly enjoying the shameful circumstances.

Starscream laughed out loud before he continued to torment Bulkhead verbally.

"_Oh, this is too much. Face facts Autobot, your obnoxious little pet isn't with us anymore. You failed her,_" said Starscream relishing in Bulkhead's expression of dread and sadness. Just then, he noticed a few falling rocks and a loud, whirring sound that was getting louder…directly behind him.

"_What in…_" exclaimed Starscream as he turned around, but it was already too late.

A gigantic Decepticon mining drill broke through Starscream's excavated entrance and crashed into him at full force. Starscream yelled in pain before he crashed into a rock wall, causing numerous boulders to fall on him. One boulder slammed straight into Starscream's head, knocking him out cold and sending him into emergency stasis.

The drill halted and its operator shown himself from the control station of the drill. It was Jack Darby, Arcee's human charge, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"_Jack! Get Miko outta here. Now!_" ordered Bulkhead as he continued to hold the ceiling in place.

"_Miko, but where is…_" started Jack before he caught sight of Miko and fear instantly took him over. "_MIKO!_" yelled Jack as he quickly got down from the drill, went straight to Miko and knelt down beside her."_What happened?!_" asked Jack, practically shouting his question.

"_She was trying to dig a way out for us. She wouldn't stop overworking herself and she must've used up the oxygen in here,_" Bulkhead answered, his voice breaking slightly. "_Is she...?_"

Jack checked Miko over, she was lying completely still as if there was no life in her left. Jack began to panic when the thought of Miko dying under watch filled his mind.

"_Miko?_" called out Jack but Miko didn't answer. "_Miko?_" No answer. Jack quickly put his ear to Miko's mouth to check her breathing, and his fears were realized: Miko was practically lifeless.

"_Oh my God, Miko!_ _She's not breathing!_" shouted Jack as he looked at Bulkhead with horror ridden on his face.

"_No…_" whispered Bulkhead in disbelief but he did not falter. He was not about to allow his friend to die here. She had to be alright.

"_Jack! You have to do something! Anything! Just, please help her!_" remarked Bulkhead loudly as he struggled beneath the crumbling ceiling.

Jack turned back to Miko, his mind in overdrive. Then a thought came to him: CPR. With his mother's medical expertise, learning the rescue process was quite simple, but he never actually done before, not in a real emergency. Jack was slightly disturbed at what he had to do. Perform mouth-to-mouth on a girl he met he only met a few months ago? But Jack knew he didn't have a choice, Miko could be dying and CPR could be the only mode of action.

Squinting in shame, Jack moved Miko onto a firm rock surface to prepare for the procedure. He began the CPR with the chest compressions.

"_What are you doing?!_" asked Bulkhead bewildered at the medical method that was unfamiliar to him.

"_CPR, it's a life-saving medical practice that humans use to revive someone whose heartbeat or breathing stopped. My mom taught me this a few times Bulkhead, so you don't have to worry,_" stated Jack firmly as he finished 30 chest compressions, then he moved on to rescue breaths.

Jack opened Miko's airway, pinched her nose, and sealed her mouth with his. This step of the CPR procedure surprised Bulkhead even more.

"_Is that part of it?!_" he asked completely bewildered.

"_It looks strange Bulkhead, I know. But it has to be done,_" responded Jack, as he started the chest compressions again.

"_Jack, does this 'CPR' work?_" asked Bulkhead hopefully. Jack paused for a moment before he continued the chest compressions.

"_Bulkhead…it helps, but sometimes…it isn't enough,_" said Jack slightly distraught.

"_What? No. Jack please, you have to save Miko. She can't die like this!_" shouted Bulkhead before he grunted in pain. His arms would've given out by now, but Miko's current predicament fueled him to push harder.

"_I know Bulkhead, I'm doing everything humanly possible, but I will not give up,_" exclaimed Jack. "_Come on Miko! Wake up!_"

After five long minutes of the CPR, Jack came to a closing point. He finished the final set of compressions before doing the rescue breaths once more. Jack looked Miko over and saw no difference, she remained still. Jack put his hand to her mouth to check for breathing and felt nothing. Desperately, Jack took Miko's hand and pressed two fingers to her wrist for pulse: nothing.

Jack looked at Miko's still face and began to fear the worse. His eyes clouded with tears and they slid down his cheeks, washing away the dirt from the rubble of the cave-in.

"_Miko please,_" pleaded Jack hopelessly, silently praying that somehow his words would get to Miko and somehow revive her. Miko remained unresponsive to his pleads.

Bulkhead began to whimper slightly but refused to let the ceiling fall. To him, it felt that his spark was shattering. He believed that he failed Miko, silently reprimanded himself for not protecting her when she needed him most.

Jack's eyes shut tightly as more tears began to fall. He took Miko's hand and held it to his chest as if trying to keep Miko's spirit from leaving him.

"[_Why didn't I act sooner? Why didn't I stop her from entering the cave? I know how hot-headed and reckless Miko can get, I should've expected this. Why?! Why didn't I stop her?! Why?!..._]"

"_Jack! What are you doing?! You said you wouldn't give up! You have to keep going…for Miko,_" shouted Bulkhead as lubricant began to form in his optics.

"[_No! Bulk's right, I can't give up! Not now! Not after how far all we've been through! I won't let Miko die like this, I was supposed to look out for her and I'm not about to let her go like this! Arcee never gave up! Bulkhead never gave up! Miko never gave up! And neither will I!_]"

Jack's newfound determination utilized his senses and he restarted the procedure of CPR. He started with the chest compressions and this time, he did it more firmly, but gently, not wanting to injure Miko's frail form. After 30 more compressions, Jack performed the rescue breaths, but Miko remained still. Desperately, Jack repeated the chest compressions once again.

"_COME ON MIKO!_" he screamed. "_You never backed down from anything before, don't start now!_"

Jack's desperate pleas fell on deaf ears.

"_Miko! Please! Wake up! WAKE UP!_" screamed Jack once more with desperation in his voice. At that exact moment, as if Jack's prayers have been answered, Miko's chest rose suddenly and a gasp came from her lips.

"_Miko!_" cried out Jack and immediately wrapped both arms around Miko and held her close while laying his head on top of hers. "_Thank you. Thank you God, thank you,_" whispered Jack as continued to hold Miko as new tears filled his eyes.

"_Yes! Jack, you did it!_" shouted Bulkhead triumphantly. Bulkhead sniffled slightly, feeling so relieved and happy that Miko was awake. Miko took deep breaths, unaware of what was happening. After being unconscious for a little more than a minute, Miko was still slightly disorientated, which would be why she didn't return Jack's impulsive embrace.

"_Jack…is that…you?_" whispered Miko weakly as she groggily laid her head against Jack's chest.

"_Yes, it's me Miko. Don't worry, you're going to be ok Miko,_" said Jack, almost laughing in pure relief.

"_You're…hugging me,_" whispered Miko, still slightly woozy.

Jack's eyes widened at this realization. He immediately released Miko from the embrace and a faint blush appeared on Jack's dirty face, which was still slightly wet from the tears. He stood there still kneeling beside Miko, avoiding any eye contact with her while she had both eyes on him.

"_Jack? What happened?_" asked Miko, still slightly disorientated, but enough to not notice the wet stains on Jack's face. "_Were you crying?_"

"_Huh? No Miko,_" denied Jack as he began wiping his eyes. "_I just had some dirt in my eyes from the cave-in. And an answer to your question Miko, you…uhhh…passed out…and I...uhhh…well…_" sputtered Jack nervously, but then he stopped speaking.

Jack froze completely, not wanting to finish what he had to say. Heat immediately rose to his face and this didn't help Jack's current situation. Miko stared at him suspiciously, wondering what was making Jack act like this. Jack is usually so calm and collected in these types of situations, but he was acting as if he had something to hide and he was doing a poor job at hiding it. Miko's mind ran wild at this unprecedented situation.

"[_What's Jack's deal? I never seen him so nervous? Life and death situations are nothing new to him, why should this be any different? First he hugged me after I woke up from my deathly slumber and then I wake up to see that he had been crying and…wait…a…minute._]"

The thought came straight to Miko's mind as she put the pieces together and her cheeks reddened slightly, realizing immediately what occurred here.

"_You…gave breath to me?_" asked Miko.

Jack averted his eyes for a moment before looking back at Miko.

"_Y-yeah, sort of,_" answered Jack, hesitantly.

At that, Miko remained still as her heart rate began to quicken.

"[_Jack gave breath to me, he…he saved me. Wow. I can't say I saw this coming. Man oh man, Jack…really came through for me. I…I don't know what to say. I didn't think he really care that much, but now…this is…he…wow. And after all the trouble I caused him today, that I caused for Arcee, and for Bulkhead. WAIT A MINUTE! BULKHEAD!_]"

Miko stood up immediately to get a better look at Bulkhead who looked as if he would crumble any second. But as she tried to stand up, still dizzy, her knees buckled. Before Miko could fall, Jack caught her.

"[_Seriously, is he going to keep doing stuff like this?!_]"

"_Miko, are you-,_" said Jack clearly concerned.

"_I'm fine Jack, really. I just need to catch my breath,_" Miko said as she collected herself before turning back to Bulkhead.

"_Bulk! Are you…?_" she started.

"_Miko, listen! Forget about me, you have to go now!_" said Bulkhead firmly as he continued to strain beneath the crumbling ceiling.

"_What?! But Bulkhead-,_"

"_You…_" whispered a lone ominous voice.

Miko, Jack and Bulkhead froze upon hearing a sinister voice speak, and it did not sound happy.

Miko gasped out loud upon seeing the Decepticon Starscream emerge from the fallen rubble of Jack's entry.

"_You! You…you…!_" sneered Starscream, the rage clearly rising in his voice.

"_What's he doing down here?!_" said Miko fearfully.

"_Miko, stay behind me,_" whispered Jack.

Jack stepped in front of Miko protectively, determined to shield Miko from Starscream's imminent onslaught, even though he knew that he had no chance against a Decepticon, even if it is just Starscream.

"_You insolent, worthless human scum! I will strip the very flesh from you!_" yelled Starscream lividly, as he advanced towards the human children.

Jack kept a serious, defiant visage holding out an arm to keep Miko behind him, who shut her eyes in terror as she kept behind Jack. Starscream found amusement in the boy's noble attempt to shield his human companion, but maintained some scorn for Jack's apparent gesture of defiance.

"_Awww, the boy is trying to be brave? A noble but frivolous gesture. You have already sealed your fate by coming here boy. Now you can perish alongside your fellow vermin, and don't worry Autobot, you'll join them soon enough…that is if my master decides not to prolong your misery,_" said Starscream maliciously as he advanced towards Jack and Miko to finish them off.

"_NO! GET AWAY FROM THEM!_" screamed Bulkhead, unable to aid the children from Starscream's wrath, but he only smiled wickedly, ignoring the frantic Autobot's yells.

Before he could reach the children, Starscream stopped immediately when he heard a sound from behind him, a sound he knew all too well: the charging of an Energon blaster. He turned around to see the barrel of a cannon aiming at his head; narrowing his vision, Starscream recognized the wielder as she stared him down menacingly.

"_Don't move Starscream,_" said Arcee warningly before she turned towards the children.

"_You two ok?_" she asked and Jack and Miko both nodded eagerly with pure relief on their faces.

"_Hey Bulk,_" said Arcee looking at her struggling comrade.

"_Hey 'Cee,_" responded Bulkhead with great relief and exhaustion in his voice.

"_Raise your hands!_" ordered Arcee as she raised her cannon at Starscream, frightening him further.

Starscream hesitated for a moment, but then slumped his shoulders in disappointment and groaned in defeat, knowing full-well that resisting now would be too risky, especially in an increasingly-unstable mine.

**1 hour later…**

Both Jack and Miko sighed in relief when they finally saw a familiar light as they exited the abandoned mine with their Autobot guardians. All of them couldn't be happier to be out of that cave. And they couldn't be happier to see the sun after being shrouded in darkness for over 12 hours. Had they stayed any longer, they would have risked confronting Megatron and they had enough 'Cons to deal in one day, especially if it's their leader.

Bulkhead and Arcee came to a stop to allow their charges to climb out and stretch their legs after almost an hour of trying to find their way out.

Jack climbed off of Arcee while Miko climbed out of Bulkhead's passenger seat. Both Arcee and Bulkhead transformed into their bi-pedal forms, and then they walked slowly towards the collapsed mine with their charges to have one last at the place they thought they would never leave. Knowing that Starscream and Megatron are still to emerge from that cave, the Autobots contemplate on whether they should make sure they don't leave, ever.

"_We could finish them, here and now,_" suggested Arcee.

"_Shame you didn't bring any grenades,_" responded Bulkhead as he slammed his fist into a servo as if he relished the idea. Jack however, was not too keen about it.

"_Would Optimus finish them?_" asked Jack as he looked at the two bots.

"_No. He probably wouldn't, not like this,_" remarked Arcee as she shook her head slightly.

"_But Optimus wouldn't rescue them either, right?_" Miko asked Jack nervously.

Before Jack could answer, Bulkhead cut him off.

"_Let's go home,_" said Bulkhead and the gang turned to walk away. Arcee stopped for a moment and looked towards the cave once more. She wondered if leaving Megatron and Starscream live was the right thing to do.

Finally, she sighed and went to join the others.

It wasn't long before the gang exited the Groundbridge and everyone present at the base were both relieved and bewildered to see their long-absent comrades, especially Ratchet.

Rafael Esquivel was especially happy to see that Jack and Miko were safe.

Naturally, Optimus respectfully asked for an explanation, not before he asked his medical officer Ratchet to check on the children for possible injuries.

A full explanation was given by Arcee on what had happened in the past day and a half. She was wise of course by leaving out what had occurred in the cave involving Jack and Miko. There was no need for further alarm than what was needed.

The story was alarming, especially with the close encounter with Megatron and Starscream. However, Optimus Prime decided to put off further details for later so the others can have time to settle in and rest.

Given the previous events, Optimus saw fit to allow the children to stay at the base for the night, much to Ratchet's displeasure.

Jack's mother and Miko's host parents were contacted and informed that their children would have to stay in Cleveland for an extra night due to a flight delay, at least that what they have to think. Jack's mother June was not too convinced by this at first.

Soon after, everyone managed to settle in. Despite his lack of knowledge for human medicine, Ratchet was able to confirm that neither Jack nor Miko had any serious injury aside from a few scrapes and bruises from the cave-in. Those were treated easily.

Once they were dismissed from Ratchet's care, Jack and Miko retreated to the base's personal quarters to wash off the dirt from the cave-in.

"_I'm sorry that you missed your concert Miko_," said Jack.

"_Eh, don't be. I doubt I'd be in the mood of listening to Slash Monkey after what happened._"

Jack and Miko were sitting on the couch, trying to keep their minds busy with some late night television. They had to keep on low volume so they don't wake up Rafael (who was sleeping in the backseat of Bumblebee's vehicle form) or the other Bots who were in recharge.

"_Jack?_" said Miko, almost whispering.

"_Hmm?_" he said, turning his head toward her.

"_I'm sorry,_" she said sadly. Jack cocked any eyebrow, confused by Miko's statement.

"_For what?_" he asked.

"_What do you think? For causing this whole mess in the first place,_" she whispered sadly, looking away.

"_Miko, it wasn't your fault. It's not like you knew what would happen,_" Jack said, his tone serious but caring.

"_Yeah, but still, if I hadn't run into the cave-,_" started Miko, but was cut off.

"_Miko listen. No one knows what would've happened, it could've been much, much worse anyway. What…has happened is more than lesson enough Miko, we're all ok now, that's what's important, ok?_" he assured her, laying his hand on her shoulder, right before turning his attention back to the television.

Miko gaped at Jack for a moment before she formed a gentle smile. She seemed to be staring at him as he continued to flip through the channels.

"[_Wow, that sounds like something Optimus would say. Fierce._]"

Looking down for a moment, Miko began to ponder about her next actions. She twiddled her forefingers nervously for a moment before turning back to Jack.

"_Um...Jack?_" said Miko quietly before leaning towards him.

"_What is-_," but before Jack could finish, Miko's next action took him by surprise.

She kissed him gently on the cheek.

Jack immediately backed away with a hand on the cheek Miko just kissed and it was starting to turn red along with the rest of his face.

"_Miko, what…was that for?_" stammered a blushing Jack, completely bewildered by Miko's impulsive action. She just grinned and began to crawl closer to him.

"_For saving my life…and for always caring,_" Miko said quietly before laying her head down on Jack's lap. Jack shuddered a bit by how close Miko was to him, but he didn't seem to mind since he was pretty tired too.

"_Uh…it was my pleasure,_" he said smiling, still blushing slightly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"_I'm sure,_" whispered Miko slyly, looking up at Jack with a cocked eyebrow.

"_G'night Mr. Darby,_" Miko said, winking at Jack before she finally closed her eyes.

Jack looked down at Miko who was falling fast asleep and he couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked.

"[_She does look pretty cute when she's asleep._]"

To make her more comfortable, Jack reached for a pillow and gently placed it under Miko's head. And then, he reached for a blanket and covered Miko with it so she wouldn't get cold. Now that they were settled in, Jack relaxed and yawned deeply, clearly exhausted after the past day's events.

"_Good night Miko,_" whispered Jack before he leaned his head back onto the couch. Soon, Jack's eyes began to close and it wasn't long before he succumbed to his need for sleep.

Jack slept soundly with Miko resting peacefully with her head in his lap, both with curt smiles on their faces.

**To be continued…**

**Well, there you have it folks, my first TF fanfic and it was also my first JackxMiko story and it certainly won't be my last.**

**Feel free to post reviews and possible ideas. Oh, and I hope that this story might inspire others to start writing more JackxMiko stories. After seeing "Darkest Hour," I'm quite sure that Jack and Miko will eventually develop feelings for one another. I'm sure at least most of you might have the same idea.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading folks. Have a good day and God Bless! ^^**


End file.
